Huntress
by x-chiriru
Summary: What happens when Haruhi, a vampire hunter, who is a vampire herself, finds her soulmate? What if her soulmate was a human and she was forbidden to fall in love with him?


_"It's simple," Haruhi said on the last night of the last hunt of her life. "You run. We chase. If we catch you, you die. We'll give you three minutes head start."_

_The gang leader in front of her didn't move. He had a pasty face and shark eyes. He was standing tensely, trying to look tough, but Haruhi could see the little quiver in his leg muscles with her sharp eyes._

_Haruhi flashed him a smile._

_"Pick a weapon," she said, nudging the pile at her feet with her toe. There was a lot of stuff there - guns, knives, baseball bats, even a few spears. "Hey, take more than one. Take as many as you want. My treat."_

_There was a stifled giggle from behind her and Haruhi made a sharp gesture to stop it. Then there was silence. The two gangs stood facing each other, six skinhead thugs on one side and Haruhi's gang on the other. Except that Haruhi's people weren't exactly normal gang members._

_The gang leader's eyes shifted to the pile. Then he made a sudden lunge and came up with something in his hand._

_A gun of course. They always picked guns. This particular gun was the kind it was illegal to buy in California these days, a large caliber semiautomatic assault weapon. The skinhead whipped it up and held it pointed straight at Haruhi._

_Haruhi threw her head back and laughed._

_Everyone was staring at her - and that was fine. She looked great and she knew it._

_Hands on her hips, brown hair tumbling over her shoulders and down her back, delicate heart-shaped face tipped to the sky - yeah, she looked good. Tall and proud and fierce...and very beautiful. She was Fujioka Haruhi, the huntress._

_She lowered her chin and fixed the gang leader with narrowed eyes that were neither silver nor brown but some color in between. A color he never could have seen before, because no human had eyes like that._

_"Let the games begin," she whispered.  
><em>  
>-LINE BREAK-<p>

Nobody would guess that a delicate looking Haruhi would be one of the most feared huntress in the world. What is a huntress, you might ask? Well, a huntress is a vampire hunter. What's so special about Haruhi is that she is a vampire herself. Of course, no one knew about this as it was illegal for her to kill her own species.

She belongs to this organisation called the Night World. The Night World consists of Werewolves, Vampires, Witches and Shape shifters, all of them grouped into two different circles – Circle Midnight and Circle Twilight. But for Haruhi's case, she was in Circle Daybreak, an underground organization with both Night World and human members.

Haruhi was born a vampire but chose to be a vampire hunter to protect humans. But she decided to go to Japan because she felt as though couldn't stay in California any longer. She felt that she was a monster, a murderer, a _predator_ fulfilling her place in the scheme of things by chasing down her lawful prey.

That was how she ended up in Ouran Academy, pursuing a normal life as a commoner and it was also exactly how she met the Host Club. Which was also how she met the one and only person who she could truly love – her soulmate.

She had never realised that the rumour was true until she experienced it herself. She had overheard people from the Night World discussing among themselves saying that the Soulmate Principle is back but she paid no attention to them.

The soulmate principal is the theory that if two people are connected by a silver cord which can only be seen by the soulmates themselves, they are soulmates. The silver cord can also be used to sense what his or her soulmate is feeling. Soulmates also have the ability to completely enter his or her soulmate's mind. When this occurs, their minds are focibly opened to each other and they can explore their memories and thoughts and feeling freely, but you can block your memories. Any lapse in concentration or an excessive time in one anothers mind will remove the blockages one tries to make. This occurs when the soulmates find each other and either kiss or one of them drink the other's blood.

The only problem was that her soulmate was human and Night World people were _forbidden_ to fall in love with humans. If this was found out by anyone in the Night World and was told to any of the Elders, she and her soulmate would be executed.

All she could do now was to find the remaining Wild Powers for Circle Daybreak so that they could prevent the apocalypse from happening. They also had to protect them from Circle Midnight and Circle Twilight because if they found them, they will be immediately killed.

There is only four Wild Powers in the world. Wild Powers uses the blue fire, which is a very strong power rumoured to stop anything.

As the prophecy goes:

"_Four to stand between the light and the shadow,_

_Four of blue fire, power in their blood._

_Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision;_

_Four less one and darkness triumphs."_

The first sentence of this prophecy tells of how the Wild Powers are the only people who can stop the darkness from taking over and destroying the day world. They literally will stand between the light and the shadow.

The second sentence tells of how the Wild Power children have blue fire in their blood. This is what their Wild Power is. Blood must be run to evoke the blue fire.

The third sentence of the prophecy means all the Wild Powers were born in the same year, and, since Aradia, who is the blind Maiden of the witches, is eighteen years old, the Wild Power children must all be seventeen.

The final sentence of this prophecy states a simple fact. All four Wild Powers must work together to stop the darkness from taking over. If even one does not cooperate, the darkness will, as the prophecy says, triumph.

Therefore, Haruhi has to be alert all the time. She, being one of the strongest huntress had to look for and protect the Wild Powers. She couldn't afford to be careless – one mistake and the whole world will die at her hands.

-LINE BREAK-

**Finally! It's out! What do you think of this story? Do you think I should continue with this? Write it in the review box! (:**


End file.
